


Failure

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Anger, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tre hates feeling like a failure.





	Failure

He curses and throws the drumstick across the studio, resisting the urge to kick his drum kit along with it. He just can't seem to come up with a decent beat for this song and it's driving him crazy. Granted, it's not one they've done a lot of work on, but he wants to have this finished at least somewhat to show Billie and Mike. 

It's why he's still at the studio even though it's nearing one in the morning. He knows he should have left a long time ago, but he doesn't want to feel like such a failure.


End file.
